My Little Kitsunes'
by SilverKisses9764
Summary: One night can change a lot of things. Just one night. About a month before Sasuke left for Orochimaru, he had an affair. With Naruto. After years of training he was able to kill his brother as well as Orochimaru. Will Konoha except him back, will Naruto e


_**My Little Kitsunes'**_

_**By-SilverKisses9764**_

_**Summary- One night can change a lot of things. Just one night. //About a month before Sasuke left for Orochimaru, he had an affair. With Naruto. After years of training he was able to kill his brother as well as Orochimaru. Will Konoha except him back, will Naruto except him. And will he be able to cope with a two big surprises.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did Sasuke would definitely be with Naruto! **_

---

Fire burned the blood covered battlefield, bodies of the dead lined up and piled upon another. But one silhouette stood above the rest peering down at the blood dampened bodies of his brother…and Orochimaru. Onyx eyes just stared without feeling as the wind blew his raven locks gently.

"It's over…" He whispered stoically as he grabbed the handle of his katana and pulled it from the back of his former master. _'It's all over.' _He turned his gaze to the clouded over midnight sky.

---

A young raven slowly walked down the middle of the road. His expression was blank as usual and he had his small hands stuck in his short pockets.

"Kiyoshi, were are we going?" A little voice asked from behind him. Kiyoshi turned his dark blue eyes to his twin sister. She visibly flinched and pouted. "I was only asking, no need to get your panties in a twist." She said with her arms crossed as she followed her brother.

"Mom." Was all the raven said.

The blondes face brightened. "We're going to see Mom! Yay! Thank you Kiyoshi!" she said as she jumped on her brother. Kiyoshi didn't even budge, but kept walking with his sister strung on his neck.

"Miyoko." He muttered.

She looked at her brother and smiled showing her pearly row of baby teeth. "Mmkay Ki-nii-san." With complete elegance she jumped from her brothers back and landed gracefully on her feet. Miyoko quickly ran up to her brother and looped her arm in his.

Miyoko looked up at her brother with a bright smile and her ocean blue eyes sparkling. As they kept walking people passed and waved, saying hi to the young children. Miyoko was smile back and wave while Kiyoshi was just look down with a stoic expression. The two children slowly walked past the gate to Konoha. Miyoko talked to her happily, but her big eyes caught sight of something and she stopped.

"Miyoko?" Kiyoshi quietly asked.

She just stood there squinting her eyes in a confused expression. "Nii-chan…Who is that?" She asked pointing one small hand out. Kiyoshi slowly walked back to where his sister stood and looked at what she was looking at.

A tall person in a midnight black tattered cloak, was walking up the hill to Konoha. His face was shadowed, as well as the rest of his body, but a scary aura flew off him like bullets from a gun. "Don't talk to him Miyoko." He muttered as he glared at the guy. When no reply was given he looked to the side. "Miyoko?" He said scanning the area for her. He caught eye sight of her running toward the tall man. _'Miyoko, you idiot.' _He quickly darted after his sister.

'_Who is he?' _Miyoko thought as she ran up to the man. He stopped when his eyes caught sight of the small three year old girl. The wind blew past them in a gush. Miyoko shielded her face from the wind and peeked at the tall man as the wind blew past. Her eyes widened as she saw a small glimpse of his eyes. Cold, Dark, Alone…

As the wind stopped, Miyoko stood up in front of the man. "Excuse me, who are you?" Miyoko asked innocently putting her hands behind her back and starring up at the man with big ocean blue eyes. Her shoulder length blonde hair swayed from the slight breeze blowing past.

The man simply stared at her without muttering a word. Miyoko felt something grab at her hand and she turned toward the pull. "Kiyoshi…" She said as she looked over her brother. He pulled lightly on her arm.

"Come." He stated before dragging her off.

Miyoko looked back at the man as he stood there. "Bye…" She whispered to herself. For some reason she felt that she was going to see more of that mysterious person.

---

_**I know this is a sucky first chapter, and it's really short. But I just wanted to give you the man idea of my story. Without exactly giving it away. I want a little criticism in every review. #3 reviews to continue…I don't think I'm asking for much.**_


End file.
